iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph Breaks the Internet
Wreck-It Ralph 2 |film = Ralph Breaks the Internet |dub_identifier = Original |logo = - Original logo= }} |logo_caption = |rating = |country = USA |country2 = Israel |country3 = UK |country4 = Germany |country5 = Australia |country6 = Canada |country7 = Chile |country8 = Macau |language = American English |production_company = |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |recording_studio |dubbing_studio = |starring = John C. Reilly Sarah Silverman Gal Gadot Taraji P. Henson Jack McBrayer Jane Lynch Alan Tudyk Alfred Molina Ed O'Neill |release_date = |reviews = |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet |imdb = tt5848272 |tv.com = |website = https://movies.disney.com/ralph-breaks-the-internet-wreck-it-ralph-2 }}Ralph Breaks the Internet (Originally titled as Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2) is a 3D computer-animated comedy by Disney. Broadcast and streaming history Netflix United States Ralph Breaks the Internet added on Netflix, on . Cast |actor = John C. Reilly |audio = }} |actor = Sarah Silverman |audio = }} |actor = Gal Gadot |audio = }} |actor = Taraji P. Henson |audio = }} |actor = Jack McBrayer |audio = }} |actor = Jane Lynch |audio = }} |actor = Alan Tudyk |audio = }} |actor = Alfred Molina |audio = }} |actor = Ed O'Neill |audio = }} |actor = Sean Giambrone |audio = }} |actor = Flula Borg |audio = }} |actor = Timothy Simons |audio = }} |actor = Ali Wong |audio = }} |actor = Hamish Blake |audio = }} |actor = Glozell Green |audio = }} |actor = Rebecca Wisocky |audio = }} |actor = Sam Richardson |audio = }} |actor = Jaboukie Young-White |audio = }} |actor = Maurice LaMarche |audio = }} |actor = Melissa Villaseñor |audio = }} |actor = Katie Lowes |audio = }} |actor = Jamie Elman |audio = }} |actor = Horatio Sanz |audio = }} |actor = Alex Moffat |audio = }} |actor = June Squibb |audio = }} |actor = Della Saba |audio = }} |actor = Michaela Zee |audio = }} |actor = Phil Johnston |audio = }} |actor = John DiMaggio |audio = }} |actor = Rich Moore |audio = }} |actor = Rich Moore |audio = }} |actor = Colleen Ballinger |audio = }} |actor = Dani Fernandez |audio = }} |actor = Tiffany Herrera |audio = }} |actor = Ana Ortiz |audio = }} |actor = Dianna Agron |audio = }} |actor = Jason Mantzoukas |audio = }} |actor = Raymond S. Persi |audio = }} |actor = Fuschia! |audio = }} |actor = Roger Craig Smith |audio = }} |actor = Tim Allen |audio = }} |actor = Brad Garrett |audio = }} |actor = Anthony Daniels |audio = }} |actor = Corey Burton |audio = }} |actor = Vin Diesel |audio = }} |actor = Jason Hightower |actor2 = Brian Curless |actor3 = Ana Barry Colgin |actor4 = Viveca Paulin |audio = }} |actor = Michael Giacchino |audio = }} |actor = Kevin Deters |actor2 = Jeremy Milton |actor3 = Jesse Averna |actor4 = Rich Moore |audio = }} |actor = Nicole Scherzinger |audio = }} |actor = Brittany Kikuchi |audio = }} |actor = Olivier Bénard |audio = }} |actor = Ben McKee |audio = }} |actor = Daniel Platzman |audio = }} |actor = Dan Reynolds |audio = }} |actor = Wayne Sermon |audio = }} |actor = Irene Bedard |audio = }} |actor = Kristen Bell |audio = }} |actor = Jodi Benson |audio = }} |actor = Auli'i Cravalho |audio = }} |actor = Jennifer Hale |audio = }} |actor = Kate Higgins |audio = }} |actor = Linda Larkin |audio = }} |actor = Kelly Macdonald |audio = }} |actor = Idina Menzel |audio = }} |actor = Mandy Moore |audio = }} |actor = Paige O'Hara |audio = }} |actor = Pamela Ribon |audio = }} |actor = Anika Noni Rose |audio = }} |actor = Ming-Na Wen |audio = }} Elise Aliberti | Jenica Bergere | Tucker Gilmore | Gabriel Guy | Michael Herrera | Emmett Johnston | Fia Johnston | John Lavelle | Fabienne Rawley | Molly Reardon | Maddix Robinson | Bradford Simonsen | Ruth Strother | Emerson Thomas-Gregory | Josie Trinidad | Dean Willis}} |} International versions |logo = Ralph Breaks the Internet - updated logo (English).png }} |}